Like Coming Home
by Seddielover945
Summary: "Do you ever think about what it would be like if I never left Mystic Falls? Where we would be now," Elena asked. "All the time," Damon answered. Post season 3, AU. Oneshot.


**Lately, I've been in the mood to write from the eariler seasons and a ton of AU oneshots, so I hope you don't mind. **

**I want to thank you all for your reviews on my last oneshot, they meant the world to me! Thank you so much! **

**I do not own **_**The Vampire Diaries.**_

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, miss?" A man said as Elena had begun to walk away from his small stand of fruits.<p>

Elena quickly turned around. "Yes?"

"I beleive you forgot this," The blonde harried man told her, holding up her floral patterened wallet.

Elena blushed in embarrasment, ducking her head down for a mere second. "Thank you so much!" She gushed, taking the wallet from the man's hands. He shook his head, smiling to tell her that it was no trouble.

She placed her wallet back in her small purse that hung over her head and began to walk away for the second time. God, that had been embarrising! She kept her head up, giggling to herself as she made the short trek back to the apartment complex where she lived.

Her apartment wasn't the largest in the city, that was for sure, but it suited her just fine. She had a job, and so many of her co workers had tired to convince her that she needed to find a bigger place, but she just couldn't bring herself to part with the cozy one bedroom home. After all, it was her home now, and it had been for a little over three years.

Her keys jingled as she took them out of her purse to unlock the door to her apartment.  
>As she jammed the key into the hole, it turned easily, and she swung the door open. She shut it behind her with her shoulder, making her way to the kitchen to dump her purse on the counter, and put the newly fresh fruit in the refridarator for later.<p>

Elena made the way to her bedroom, a soft sigh escasping her lips as she checked her phone for new messages. There were none.

Kicking her shoes off at the door to her room, she quickly flicked on the light switch

She screamed.

Laying in the center of her bed, clad in a leather jacket, was a smirking raven hairred vampire.

"Damon," She whispered, slowly recovering from the shock.

"Hello Elena," He smirked wider, climbing off the bed, and blurring so that he stood directly in front of her.

Her mouth grew dry. "What are you doing here?"

"What no hello, no kiss?" He pressed his lips together.

"How did you get in here?" Elena crossed her arms.

Damon tilted his head to the side. "Vampire remember, same as you. Did you forget that?"

She shook her head. "No,"

"Then why do you seem so surprised?" Damon pushed.

"It's been _five _years Damon," She simply said.

"Yes Elena," He nodded, backing away slightly. "Five years since you woke up in a morge after a car accident that took your life. Five years since you skipped town without a word to anyone, even your precious Stefan. My baby brother stopped looking for you three months after, telling himself that you didn't _want _to be found." His sarcasm was _not _helping the situation.

"That's right," Elena nodded. "I didn't want to be found."

Damon gave her a look. "No," His voice grew on edge. "You were _scared. _You were scared of yourself and the fact that you couldn't control your urges for blood. You didn't think Stefan would love you because he loved the human version of you. But, deep down Elena, you wanted to be found, you wanted someone to chase after you, to fight for you."

"Damon I-"

Damon rasied his eyebrows, stepping closer to her once more. "I'm right aren't I?"

She didn't answer his question, instead she asked another. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't that difficult," He shrugged. "When you've been around as long as I have, you pick up on a few things. You never did do a great job of covering your tracks. Stefan just never knew _how _to look."

"How long have you known where I am?" She questioned, feeling her curiousity get the best of her.

Damon stractched the back of his neck. "A couple months give or take a few days,"

Elena bit her lip. "You've been watching me then?"

He smirked. "Just like old times, huh?"

Elena rolled her eyes, crossing the room and hanging up her jacket in the closet. She waited for Damon to speak again as she went about her usual business. trying to ignore his presence in the room.

"Were you really that scared?"

Elena turned around, her back no longer facing him. "What?"

"Were you really that terrified that my brother wouldn't except you as a vampire?"

The air in the room suddenly grew cold and Elena rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself up. She chewed her bottom lip, attemping to say something, but she couldn't think of a reply. The truth was, yes she had been scared, correction, she'd been utterly scared out of her wits. Stefan had never told her how he would feel about her turning. Everytime the subject was brought up, he had always changed the subject or made up an exsuse to talk about something else.

"You know how Stefan felt about me turning," Elena said to Damon, finally finding the courage to speak. "He loathed the idea Damon. Everytime anyone brought it up, he would _constantly _change the subject."

"Ahh my brother, always trying to aviod any kind of 'problem'. Well, anything he thought of as a problem," He pointed his finger at her. "Although, from what I've seen, you've been a hell of a good vamp."

"Thanks," Elena said, unsure of what to say.

"I would have excepted you," Damon told her quickly. "Hell, I _did _except you. I realized that vamparism changes you, that doesn't mean you _have _to loose all your humanity," He smirked, gesturing towards her. "Someone special taught me that."

"Oh they did, did they?" She teased, rasing an eyebrow.

"Yes," Damon nodded. "Very much so."

She laughed slightly, a teasing smile still laid on her lips. "Good. I'm glad she was able to make some kind of impact on you. From what I heard you were quite the mass murderer,"

"I wasn't _that _bad," Damon protested, crossing his arms.

"Whatever you say," Elena joked.

"It's been five years," Damon said after a couple moments of silence. "Don't I get some sort of formal greeting?"

"Hmm, I guess that would be fair," Elena grinned, wrapping her arms around the elder vampire. She leaned her head deep into his shoulder, taking in his musty scent of bourbon and calonge. God, some things never changed.

'I've missed you," Damon mumbled into her right ear, hoping not to sound to mushy.

"Missed you too," Elena agreed, chewing her lip. "And for the record, I'm glad you did accept me. I was just _so _scared. I had no idea how to react to the whole vampirism subject, when I first found out, let alone, to wake up and find out that I was one," She cut herself off.

"My brother, always tried to be the white night," Damon chuckled slightly at his own joke. "The one time he failed, you lost your life to it." His voice was sad.

"We already talked about this," Elena sighed, pulling away from him. "Five years ago Damon."

"I'm not upset anymore," Damon admitted. "I moved on from that. Like I already said, you made a hell of a vampire." He ran his finger over her cheek, dragging it down until he touched the side of her neck.

His touch on her skin sent chills down her spine.

"I'm proud," Damon said sincerely, letting his hand rest on her neck. "I always suspected you would be vampire material."

She rasied an eyebrow at him. "Well, now that, that's over, we have some catching up to do," Elena continued, letting Damon's hand drop from her neck.

Damon nodded. "Yes we do," Smirking, he pointed to the door. "Got any booze?"

Elena rolled her eyes, following Damon out of her bedroom door, and into her kitchen. It wasn't a big kitchen, but it did her just fine. It was complete with all the nessacary appliences.

Damon jumped up on the couter, his legs swinging back and forth. "So the booze," He said again nochelontly.

"You and your alcohol needs," Elena mumbled, knowing very well that he had heard her.

"What can I say," Damon shrugged. "I have needs." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Elena made a face. "Profound," She croaked, going over to the cabinet where she kept her liquor. She handed him a bottle of her good whiskey, watching as his eyes lit up at the sight.

"The good stuff," He smirked, opening the bottle, he took a long pull. He barely flinched as the drink ran down his throat.

"It helps with blood cravings," Elena said. "You of all people should know that."

"Oh I do," Damon answered, taking another sip of the alcohol, before he sat the bottle on the couter beside him.

"Have you spoken you anyone lately?" Elena questioned, leaning against the oppisite side of the counter. She chewed her bottom lip, her hands resting behind her on the counter top.

Damon shook his head. "Have you?"

"I talk with Jeremy once or twice a month," Elena whispered, brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"When was the last time you talked with Caroline or Bonnie?"

"The night I left," Her voice was soft, her kuckles turned white as she gripped the side of the counter top. "I decided to start over, that it would be the best for everyone."

"I get it," He said after she had stopped talking. He picked up the bottle of liquor again, handing it to Elena. "Sounds like you need this more than I do at the moment,"

"Thanks," She nodded, taking a sip.

As she opened her mouth to speak again, there was a knock on the door.

"Expecting company?" Damon questioned as Elena made a face.

"No," She answered, handing the bottle back to him, and deciding to answer the door. She brushed her hands on her jeans while walking over to her apartment door.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?" A petite redhead questioned as Elena opened the door. The girl immediately let herself into the apartment.

"It's probably on silent," Elena remarked, shutting the door, and sighing to herself. "Anyways," She sucked in a breath. "What's wrong?"

Elena should have expected this. After all, it wasn't usual for one of her co workers to stop by her apartment. Amy was one of her closet friends. They had met through work, and even though they worked in the same office and Elena noticed how much Amy reminded her of Caroline. (Not that she'd ever told Amy that.)

"Can I use your laptop?" Amy asked with hopeful eyes. "Mine decided to crash and you know how I have that entry due tomorrow." Elena quickly nodded, seeing as how Amy looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

They both worked for the newspaper. (It wasn't a massive company, but it did have good pay and Elena enjoyed the work.)

"It's in the kitchen," Elena said, quickly realizing that, Damon was in the kitchen as well, but before she had the chance to say another word, Amy had already headed that way.

This was not going to go well.

"Elena why is there an incredibly attractive man sitting on your kitchen counter?" Just by Amy's tone, Elena knew she was swooning over Damon already.

"I can explain," Elena said, walking back into the kitchen.

Damon smirked immeditly at Amy's expression, still sipping the whiskey. "Yes Elena please do," He quirked.

She shot him a glare. "Stop being an ass," He poupted, but didn't say another word.

"Amy this is Damon Salvatore," Elena introduced and Amy quickly raised her eyebrows.

"As in Stefan, your ex? From your mysterious past that I can never seem to get you talk about,"

"Yes," Elena said, racking a hand through her hair. "Stefan's smart ass brother."

Damon hopped off the counter, taking the bottle of liquor with him. "I'm not _always _an ass," He said, turning around for a moment to catch eyes with Amy.

"It stands out over the other qulaities most of the time," Elena smiled, grabbing the bottle from Damon and taking a large drink.

Amy gave her a look. "You don't normally drink like that," It was more of a question than a statement.

"Don't let her fool you," Damon answered. "The girl can hold her alchoal, At Elena's expression he continued. "Don't think I've forgotten about Georgia." Damon was so deathly close to her that she swore she stopped breathing, and suddenly, he was smirking (clearly noticed the way she was acting).

Amy watched the pair like a hawk.

"Damon," Elena whispered, watching the elder vampire slowly back away from her.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave," Damon was still smirking, watching the way her facial expression changed at his words. "You can't get rid of me that easily," He assured her, rubbing his fingers down the side of her cheek. His touch sent chills down her spine. "It's not like last time,"

Elena stood there, lips dry. "So you're coming back?"

"I promised to never leave you didn't I?" Damon said, tilting his head to one side, watching her once more. He sat the now half empty bottle of whiskey on the edge of the counter. "Thanks for the drink Elena, goodnight." He fixed his leather jacket, eyes locking with Elena's before he left her apartment.

As soon as the door slammed closed, Amy jumped out of the kitchen chair so fast Elena could have sworn she was a vampire herself.

"What?" Elena asked, walking over to the counter to put the rest of the whiskey back into the cabinet.

"Spill," Amy demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"There's absolutely nothing to talk about," Elena said, leaning against the counter. "And besides don't you have an entry to finish writing?"

"That can wait," Amy said, already pushing Elena into the joining living room. "You and I have some things we need to talk about."

"If you're talking about Damon, there's nothing going on," Elena answered, plopping down on the couch beside the redhead.

"Lair," Amy said. "You two obivoiusly have chemistry,"

"Oh please," Elena said. "The man could have chemistry with a brick wall."

Amy rolled her eyes, ignoring Elena's last comment. "I see the way he looks at you and you clearly aren't telling me something,"

Elena bit her lip, knowing that if she didn't spill her guts, Amy would only keep pushing. "It's complicated. Actually, calling it complicated would be an understatement,"

"I think I can handle it," Amy nodded.

"I dated Stefan and I loved him. Damon was in love with me, we were friends, end of story,"

"You clearly felt something for him," Amy pushed. "What I saw in there was clearly not one sided."

"I don't know what I felt," Elena whispered.

"I heard him say something about Georgia. What happened in Georgia?"

"I guess you could say roadtrips were kind of our thing. Short version, I wrecked my car and Damon was the one to save me. He kidnapped me, and took me to Georgia where I got drunk at a bar,"

"Drunk huh?" Amy grinned.

"Shut up," Elena wacked Amy's arm playfully, leaning her body deeper into the couch.

Amy laughed, leaning her head on Elena's shoulder. "So how do you feel about him?"

Elena looked her friend in the eye. "I don't know," She said.

"Figure it out, because you'd be an idiot to let him slip through your fingers again,"

"Did I ever tell you remind me of one of my old friends?" Elena asked.

Amy lifted her head. "No, but I'm flattered," She smiled. "Elena you need to stop running from your past. I know there's people you miss and you must of had some reason for leaving. They would understand."

"You think so?" Elena questioned.

"I know I would," Amy agreed.

"Thank you," Elena said, giving the redhead a side hug.

"Your welcome," Amy answered, rising from the couch. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Wait, what about your entry?"

"I'll throw something together in the morning," Amy shrugged. "Besides, what are they gonna do, fire me?" She grinned, throwing her jacket over her shoulders.

"I wish I had your additude sometimes," Elena laughed as Amy turned to leave. "See you tomorrow."

Elena didn't see Damon the following day. In fact, she didn't see him for the next two and she was beginning to wonder when he would show up again. She grew curious and she settled to let fate take its course. He was Damon, he would show up when _he _thought it was best.

Amy had offered to take a few girls out for drinks three days later to celebrate the paper's fifth anaverisry. Elena had agreed and she would meet everyone at the good sized bar at seven that night.

When she arrived, the bar wasn't very crowded and she immediately spotted Amy (who was waving her arms around trying to get Elena to notice her).

"Are you trying to cause a scene?" Elena asked, walking over to the redhead who stood with a few other girls from their work.

"Nope," Amy said, popping the P. "Just making sure you know where we are and see, it worked."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What are we drinking?"

"The good stuff," Amy said, handing her a shot glass. "Come on," She urged. "We're celebrating."

Elena smiled, throwing back the glass in one gulp. She barely felt the burn as the liquid ran down her throat. She handed the glass back to Amy, who gave her a look. Elena tried not to let it bother her. She had her reasons for not drinking much. The main was that she didn't feel like getting drunk in front of her co-workers.

"Elena Gilbert!" At the sound of her name, Elena turned around (so fast she almost fell over in her heels).

Elena's mouth dropped to the floor because a few tables in front her stood none other than Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett. Given, Bonnie was older, but there was no doubt in Elena's mind that it was her.

Caroline gripped Bonnie's hand and the two girls took off in a dead speed run (Elena was pretty sure she heard Bonnie's teeth chattering as Caroline dragged her along. The blonde was oviously using some of her vampire speed). Both girls suddenly tackled her in hugs, and Elena quickly fell into their arms.

"Guys," She whispered, her head tucked in between Caroline's (who had not aged a bit) and Bonnie's. Caroline giggled, squeezing Elena so tight, she was sure her internal organs would surely brust.

"I sould give you a brain aneurism," Bonnie joked, threating to hold her hand up. "It's been _five _years."

Elena pulled away from them. "I know," She said. "and I'm sorry."

"We know," Caroline nodded. "Damon told us everything."

Elena rasied her eyebrows. "Damon?"

"Yeah, he was the one who called us yesterday," Bonnie explained, wrapping an arm around Elena's shoulders. Elena glaced over Caroline's shoulder and Damon stepped around a corner, a small smile on his lips.

"Your welcome," He told her, smirking.

"How did you know?" Elena questioned, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled his body into her's, her head resting in the crock of his neck.

"I had a feeling the way you talked about them the other day," Damon answered, wrapping his muscular arms around waist.

"Thank you," Elena whispered in his ear, her nose taking in the scent of his cologne.

All to quickly, (in Damon's opinion) Elena pulled away from him, going back to where Caroline and Bonnie stood.

"Iv'e missed you so much!" Elena gushed, grabbing hold of Caroline and Bonnie.

"It seems like you've done well," Caroline said, and Elena knew what she was refering to.

"Thanks," Elena said, suddenly realizing Amy was still behind her. "Get over here." Elena called to Amy, motioning her with her hand.

"Hey," Amy whispered, and was suddenly pulled into a gigantic bear hug by Caroline.

"Thank you for keeping her in line for us," The blonde said, smiling.

Amy, still surprised, nodded. "I tried to," She pointed to Elena. "That one can be a handful."

"Hey!" Elena screeched, pressing her hand over her heart.

"Its true," Damon agreed, stepping up behind her. "You can be a little devil when you want to be," His mouth pressed up against her neck, his chin rested on her shoulder. "That kiss in Denver seems to be sticking out in my mind right now. You practically had sex with me up against the wall." He smirked.

"What?!" Caroline screamed while Amy and Bonnie both gave her looks.

"We _did not _have sex!" Elena protested, wacking Damon in the back of the head.

"But you admit you kissed him," Amy said, with a raise of her eyebrows.

"I need a drink," Elena sighed, walking over to table Amy had been sitting at and grabbed the bottle of bourbon off of it, ignoring a few looks she received from her co-workers. Walking back over to the others, Elena unscrewed the top, taking a long pull.

"Ooo bourbon, my favorite," Damon eyed the bottle.

"Mine," Elena argued, taking another drink.

"I'm stronger than you," Damon pointed out, folding his arms over his chest.

"I will stake you in your sleep," Elena hissed between closed teeth (quiet enough so Amy wouldn't hear).

"I'll remember that," Damon told her, easily plucking the bottle from Elena's hands, dispite her glare.

"I got your back," Caroline remarked, handing Elena a flask(which she had dug out of her purse). "I keep this for cravings, but it seems like you need it more then I do." Elena shot her a grateful smile, taking a sip from the silver flask.

Elena pushed the door open to the bar, shivering when the cold night air hit her bare skin.

_This is why they invented jackets. _

Elena thought, silently cursing herself for not bringing one with her.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" A voice called, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I needed some air," Elena admitted. "It was getting pretty crowded in there." She wrapped her arms around herself, attempting to block the night's air.

"Cold?" Damon asked, slipping off his leather jacket before she had the chance to answer. He drapped it over her shoulders, watching as she pushed her arms through the sleeves.

"Do you ever think about what it would be like if I never left Mystic Falls? Where we would be now," It was the first time she turned around to face him.

"All the time," Damon replied, chewing the inside of his lip.

"Where do you think we would be?" Elena asked honestly, watching him.

"I don't know," Damon stated.

"There are times where I wished I'd stayed, if I hadn't let my fear get the best of me," She bit her lip, feeling her eyes prickle with tears. "I've felt guilty for _years_, leaving Jeremy like that, without anyone to take care of him," She looked Damon in the eyes.

Damon stepped closer to her, noticing the glisening in her eyes. "Hey," He whispered, cupping her face with both hands. "It's okay. Jeremy did _fine_."

"How can you be so sure?" Elena asked, feeling Damon's finger brushing underneath her eyes,

"Because I may sure of it," Damon whispered.

"You what?" She felt a bit of relief wash over her.

"I made sure the kid did his homework, went to bed at a decent hour and graduated with grades that would meet your standards,"

"I wish I could have been there for Jeremy's graduation," Elena said, glancing towards the sidewalk.

"Look at me," Damon comanded. She did. "Jeremy understood, okay?"

Elena nodded. "Kay," Her voice was soft, and she finally noticed how close he was. "Damon," She whispered.

"Hmm," He muttered, his blue eyes flickering between her mouth and eyes.

"I'm sorry,"

"Stop. We've already been over this."

"No," Elena stopped him for saying another word. "I need to say this. I'm sorry that I treated you like shit for so long. I never was a friend to you, or at least when I was, it wasn't good enough. I could have done better, and the truth is, I didn't just see you as Stefan's smart ass brother. The kiss in Denver wasn't just because," She took a breath. "The night you snapped Jeremy's neck, you made a point, drunk or not, you were right and it took me a long time to admit that, even to myself. I love you." She rushed the last part, scared for his reaction.

"Say it again," Damon whispered, shocked.

"I love you," Elena told him again, louder that time.

Damon stood still, not daring to move a muscle. His brain was still trying to process what Elena had said. God, if he would have been alive, he would have killed over from shock.

Elena turned around, pulling Damon's jacket tighter around her when she felt his hands drop from her face. She propped open the door to the bar with her foot, her head turning around to look at Damon again before she made her final choice to go.

"Elena wait!" Damon called, breaking out of his trance like state. He gripped her elbow, spinning her body back around to face him. Throwing all his other thoughts out the window, he moved his hand off her elbow, quickly grasping her face and pressing his lips to hers. Hard. "I love you too." He mumbled against her lips.

Elena fell into the kiss, his lips reacting to Damon's in a second. The kiss turned rougher, Damon's hands pulling the back of her head closer to his. His tounge ran over her bottom lip, asking her permission to enter her mouth.

"Oh my God," A voice caused Elena and Damon to break apart. Elena turned her head to hide her blush.

"Bonnie!" Elena hissed, finally looking at her best friend, but her tone was teasing.

"I was just coming out to tell you that Caroline managed to convice Amy to do karaoke, but you seem _busy,_"

"It's okay," Elena repiled. She glanced at Damon. "We'll be there in a second."

Bonnie nodded, clearly still embrassed. "Okay," She went back inside the bar.

"Well that was," Damon started and Elena nodded in agreement.

"Come on, we'd better get in there before Caroline comes out here too," She reached for his hand, starting to tug him back into the bar. "But to warn you, Amy's singing sounds like a dying moose."

Damon chuckled, leaning over to press a kiss to the crown of her head as he followed her inside the bar. "I'll take my chances,"

**Happy New Year!**

**XOXO.**


End file.
